


Floundering

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i might add more i dunno yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some, crushes are easy. Not everyone though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peri was still sleeping, and Jasper had decided to use that Sunday morning to finally start her exercise regime. That consisted of her being extremely loud for doing so little. I glance over to Peridot’s lump of a body underneath the blankets and groan. How could she sleep through Jasper’s workout session? I ease out of bed and tip toe to the door, waiting for it to click shut behind me before stomping down the hall.

“Jasper I swear to any deity out there if you don’t go and finish your exercising at the gym I will kick you out of this apartment. Do you understand?”

“C’mon Laz, I bought the treadmill to use it. I can’t help if I get lou-”

“Do you understand Jasper.” I interrupt her, a glare that could kill a weaker person making the mountain of a woman shudder in fear.

“Yeah yeah I get it. I was gonna head out right now anyway, YD wanted to workout and she needs a spotter. I’ll be gone for a few hours so if you and miss prissy need some stuff call me and I’ll pick it up while I’m out.”

I nod and head for the small tea kettle, filling it with some tap water before setting it on a stove top. I pick a mug with a small splattering of blue paint on it, my personal touch to the otherwise bland white cup. My mind wanders as I wait for the water to boil, and it ends up on Perdiot. We’re friends, not best friends but pretty close. Last night we had stayed up for movie night, a long held tradition in the apartment. But once Jasper left to her own room I was suddenly aware of how close the blonde was. As the movie ended, Finding Nemo as it was my night to pick, she asked if it was okay to sleep in my room, seeing as it was nearly one. I agreed and climbed into bed, uncomfortably aware of the other’s presence. It’s been going on for a few weeks now, and I just can’t stand not telling her that I have these weird feelings for her. I can’t just tell her, but I can’t just ignore it and not tell her either. A shrill whistle rips me from my wanderings, and I scramble to take the shrieking kettle off of the hot burner. I take a glance down the hall to check for a short figure’s appearance but I see no such thing, much to my relief. I fill my cup with steaming water and let the tea steep for a few moments before spooning in generous amounts of sugar.

“Laz where is Jasper. I need to talk to her for something.” Peri was standing at the opening of the hall, her hair an unkempt mess.

“She’s at the gym with YD, said something about being a spotter for her. She said she was gonna be out for a while.” I sip from my mug, staring down at the tiled floor rather than at the blonde. Peridot sighs and walks into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and taking out a quart of milk. Unscrewing the cap, she drinks from the carton, a disgusting act if my say was valid.

“Peri do you know how disgusting that is?”

“You’re one to talk, you drank fish tank water.” She grins and replaces the carton.

“One time! It was once! And Nigel needed to get out of that tank!” I set my mug down with a clank, balling up my hands. 

“You could’ve, oh I dunno, gotten a cup?” I glare at her, refusing to play this game with her. She always tries to bait me into fighting with her, a common trap I typically do fall for. 

“At least I didn’t ever try to live off of chips for three days straight.” Okay so I do enjoy arguing with her sometimes. She swings around and stares fire into my face.

“You take that back. You know what was going on when that happened.”  
“It was a videogame thing. You’re always in videogame stuff!” I throw my hands up, knowing my exaggerations bother her to no end.

“Lazuli you quit your flailing around right now.” I grin and shake my head, refusing to put my arms down.

“Lapis quit it.” She comes closer, so I raise my arms higher, linking my hands together.

“Make me Peridot.” I chuckle, a soft sound to anger the other even more.

A few steps and she stands right in front of me. She frowns and glares at me, as she is several inches shorter than I am.

“Put your arms down Lapis, or I make you.” She puts her hands on her waist, her green eyes glaring into my dull brown ones. I roll my eyes and drop my arms around her neck, causing her to jump.

“There, I put them down, happy?” I say, my arms falling from her shoulders to my sides. I can feel my neck and ears warm up from a blush that shouldn’t be there. Peri clears her throat and steps away, opening a cabinet and grabbing a bowl.

I pick up my mug and finish the cold tea before walking into the living room, fiddling with my dyed hair. Today is going to be a long day without Jasper.


	2. Update(?)

Lmao so, I had a second chapter written, just needed to edit it and some courage to post it. But that is now lost to the void. I dunno if I should continue this, but I know I got some comments from pretty recently that I should. I need a laptop to continue, but there will be more.


	3. Death

Yeah, so Lapidot is dead in my opinion. It was a good run, and this fic is gonna sit unfinished for eternity. Sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible help


End file.
